Darkness
by BeautiflySinful
Summary: this is the continuous of beauty for those of you that wanted it..
1. Chapter 1

Darkness

A/N: So I have been getting reviews about continuing the story Beauty, I like it as a one shot, but for those of you who wanted it to continue this is an adaptation so it goes after Beauty if you wanted it to continue.

Darkness, that is all that JJ saw when she walked into the empty apartment, she knew that with it being empty that she wasn't going to find Emily, but that didn't stop her from looking. The she just gave up and cried.

How could she have been so stupid, she knew that Emily was right the only reason that she was marrying Will is because it seemed like the right thing to do, not because she loved him. Although she had just learned of the older agent's departure, she felt like it had been forever since she had seen her face or heard her voice.

JJ just sat in the apartment for a minute and then realized that there was nothing that she could do, so she closed the door locked it back up and headed home.

It wasn't until she got home and had her son in her arms that JJ really allowed herself to feel the loss that had just occurred. She looked down at her son and realized that it was Emily that she wanted to be with to help raise him, of course, Will would always be a part of his life, but it was Emily that she wanted to wake up next to every morning.

That night she fell asleep in the nursery with her son. The next morning when she walked into the precinct she was almost expecting it to be a joke, to see Emily sitting there joking with Derek about things that Reid didn't understand.

The desk still looked the same, and JJ wanted nothing more than to sit there and get caught up in the world of Emily Prentiss, but she didn't she made her way to her office she closed the door and the blinds, which to her coworkers meant that she didn't want to be bothered.

It was 2pm when Garcia walked into JJ's office not even bothering to knock because she knew that JJ would tell her to go away.

"_you know I can try to find her if you want"_

"_I think that is illegal Pen, but thanks for the offer, she made her choice and she is gone"_

"_come on Jay, did she really make her choice or did you make it for her?" _

"_what are you talking about?"_

"_I know about the two of you, I know that she fell in love, and I know that you agreed to marry Will.. Did you even take her feelings into consideration?"_

"_She knew where I stood Penelope, it's not like she was in the dark, she knew what we were doing, and she knew that I was with will, she is not completely innocent in this matter?"_ JJ knew that she was out of line; she knew that she was trying to lay the blame on Emily and that it wasn't fair. She was starting to get tears in her eyes thinking about what might have been..

"_Garcia, I need you to find her" _JJ softly spoke.

"_I will do my best" _

With that the tech goddess left to go do some research, she had just under 2 weeks to find Emily before JJ and Will were to be wed. Even Penelope knew that if she didn't have Emily JJ would settle and do what was right.

*10 days later*

Garcia had done everything that she could to try to find Emily, but there was no luck, not even with her connections. It was like Emily had disappeared. Today was the day that everything would change, she was going to be a married woman, marrying a man that only had one thing in common with her, their beautiful son.

Of course Will loved her, and he was willing to give up his badge for her, but she didn't feel the same, she loved her son with everything that she was, but she would never give up her job for his father. She knew that with her job, she could never raise Henry as a single mother, and all she could do, was find ways to talk herself into believing that this had to be done.. that didn't mean that she had to happy about it.

The ceremony had went quicker then she thought that it would, she was going back to her changing room when she bumped into someone, thinking nothing of if JJ continued on her way. When she got back there was a note on her mirror.

_**JJ-**_

_**You looked so beautiful today, I'm sorry that I couldn't stay to watch the ceremony but I knew that as your best friend I had to show up. I hope that he will make you happy, congratulations.**_

_** -Love, Emi**_

_**P.s: please tell Garcia that I am fine and tell her to stop trying to find me. **_

JJ quickly ran back out the door trying to chase after the woman from the hall way, could she have ran into Emily and not even known it..

That's it for this chapter….


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness Chapter 2

A/N: spoiler: Sorry for all the french tend to switch languages a little bit when heartbroken or really pissed off that way people around me have no idea what I am saying and then it finds it's way into my writing. Don't worry I also translated for you..

JJ ran out of the dressing room, trying to find the woman that she had just bumped into, but when she got back to the hallway the woman was gone. As she walked back into the dressing room she tried to remember anything about the women that she had bumped into. She was thin, about 5'8, and she had red hair. Not that couldn't be Emily, not her Emily at least.

The one thing that she always noticed about Emily was her hair and her eyes, when she curled her hair, and looked at you with such seriousness there was nothing stopping her

JJ couldn't help but wonder how it was that she could be so close yet be so hard to find..

*1 Year later*

Things had changed a lot in a year, JJ's marriage was having some difficulty Will wanted her to do something less dangerous now that Henry was growing up, and he wanted to expand their family..

Garcia and Derek had gotten engaged, and somehow even though Emily had disappeared she still had eyes at the BAU and she sent them her congrats, again Garcia tried to trace her, but she learned long ago that she probably wouldn't get results.

That was the good news of the BAU, the bad news is that Hotch was stepping down, after Hailey he just couldn't be away from jack the way that he used to and he was leaving the BAU. Emily wanted so badly to come back in fact she almost bought the ticket many times, it's not that she didn't love France, in fact she had even met someone, and she was starting to move on.

It was 3am in France and Emily couldn't sleep she was sitting at the window looking at the city when she felt her lovers arms snake around her. Amorette was blonde, blue eyed and if you knew her past you would know who she would remind you of.

"_bonjour l'amour, il aspire á domir seul (hello love, it sucks to sleep alone)" _ her girlfriend seductively spoke

"_désolé bébé, je ne pouvais pas dormer. Alors j'ai pensé que je profiter de la ville. C'est tellement beau (sorry baby, I couldn't sleep so I thought I would enjoy the city. It's so beautiful)" _Emily responded

"_Je pense que nous devrions aller en Virginie, je pense que vous avez besoin de voir vos amis. Vous avez besoin de revenir á ce que vous amez ( I think that we should go to Virginia, I think that you need to see your friends, you need to return to what you like)"_

"_étes-vous súr que ce n'est pas vraiment votre element. (are you sure it's not really your element)"_

"_oú que vous soyez et oú que vous heureux, c'est mon element. (wherever you are and wherever your happy is my element)"_

With that Emily just smiled and led her Girlfriend back to their bedroom. The next day, she bought to tickets to Virginia. She didn't know what she would do when she got there but for now being home was what she needed.

*3 months later*

Emily and Amorette had found a nice 2 level apartment in Virginia, Emily had agreed to move home, but still didn't want to return to the BAU yet. She was busy helping Amorette adjust to the states, and teaching her to speak better English was proving to be an easier job then she had thought. Amorette had lived in Colorado until she was 8 so it was really just a matter of refreshment courses and new slang.

Emily had planned a special night for the couple, they had went to an expensive restaurant. It was about 2am when the couple was on their way back to the apartment, when a drunk driver came out of nowhere, crashing directly into the driver's side of the car.

Who was driving and what will happen now?


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness Ch3

Emily woke just long enough to look to her right. Amorette had a contusion on her head, but she was coming around. Emily felt her whole body strike out in pain when she went to check for a pulse on the other woman when she started to move. Emily let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding and with that she was un conscious again.

Emily had been in the hospital for two days, still out of it, the only time that Amorette heard her speak was when she would say a letter "J". Amorette didn't know much of Emily's past they had never really talked about it when Emily moved to France. All she had said is that she used to work for the BAU and then decided that she had enough money that she wanted to see the country. After the third day Amorette knew that she had to find answers, so she left the hospital and went on a search to find the BAU.

When she reached the building she thought about not going in, she felt like she was invading Emily's privacy, after all there was a reason that Emily never talked about it, the only one she had ever mentioned was her best friend Derek, but she had to do this, she had to find out what her love so desperately needed.

He asked the guard where to go and was directed to the fourth floor, she was nervous as she rode the elevator, when she stepped out an older man almost stopped in his tracks when he saw her.

"_hello, my name is David Rossi can I help you?"_

"_ello, I am looking for a Dereek Morgen? _She replied with a thick French accent

Rossi just smiled thinking that she was just another one of Derek's conquests, she he lead her to his office.

"_Derek yo_u have a guest"

Amorette walked in,

"_Hello I'm Derek Morgan how can I help you?" _He looked at this woman and knew that there would be a story to tell, she was beautiful and reminded himn a little of JJ.

"_um, yees, my name is Amorette Piere, and I am here in regards to Emily"_

"_ok, who are you? Is she ok? Sit down."_

The sound of Emily's name had caught his attention, nobody had seen her or actually heard from her since she left, other than the notes. They thought that she had moved on.

"_I am Emily's girlfriend, we have been togezer, for almost 2 yearz. We moved here so zat she could come back and be happy here, but zair was an accident and she is in the ze hospital, unconscious. She doesn't talk about her past much, so I was hoping zat you could help me with some answers. I am here becauze I vant to help her and she keeps mumbling to me a letter. Does the letter "J" mean anything to you?"_

"_are you sure that she was saying "J"?_

"_yes, I am sure, so this means something to you?"_

"_um, give me one second I will be right back" _ Derek quickly got up and left his office, on his way to JJ's office of course he ran into his fiancée, and had to give her the cliff notes version, she had to sneak a peak at the JJ look a like and she wanted to be there with Derek when he told JJ about Emily

Derek knocked on the door to see the blonde, emerged in her work.

"_JJ, I need you for a moment can you please come with me to my office"_

"_Derek you're being weird is everything ok"_

"_JJ please"_

Derek got ready to grip the blondes had as they approached Dereks office.

JJ saw the other woman and didn't know what to think.

"_Amorette this is JJ" _he stated

JJ unaware of her significance shook the woman's hand.

"_It all makes since now" _Amorrette said as she nodded

"_ok, then can you please explain it to me" _ JJ asked

Amorette proceeded to fill her in about Emily and how the only thing she had asked for so far was JJ. With that JJ knew that she couldn't let this opprutnity go as well, and she ran out of the precinct not even waiting for the French lady to go with her, she had to be at Emily's side she wasn't going to let her slip away again.

Sorry I couldn't have them just get back together..


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness Ch4

It took JJ all of 10 minutes to get to the hospital, she hadn't seen Emily in almost two years, she had been told from Garcia that there was still the occasional note, but other than that nothing.

She walked up to the nurse's station, nervous about what she was going to say when she saw Emily.

"_I'm here to see Emily Prentiss"_

"_sorry ma'am Ms. Prentiss is in the ICU so it is family only"_

JJ thought for a minute..

"_Ma'am I am FBI and I am requesting that you see me to Emily Prentiss's room" _ she said as she flashed her badge, she knew that it wasn't an FBI case but the nurse didn't know that.

Although not happy about it the nurse led the Agent to Emily's room. JJ didn't know what she was looking at when she walked in the room, this could not be Emily Prentiss, at least not her Emily.

The woman lying in the bed with the wires and machines, she looked so pale, weak, she was thinner, and now she was a red head. This was not her Emily. JJ immediately found her way to Emily's bedside; she looked at the woman and brushed Emily's hair out of her face.

JJ was only there for about 10minutes before Amorette was back. Amorette didn't seem angry to see that JJ was already there, she knew that after talking to Derek that if anyone was to be at Emily's bedside it was JJ, although having talked to Derek, Amorette also couldn't help but be a little angry at JJ for the way that she had treated Emily, of course if that never would have happened then she never would have gotten the last two years with Emily, so maybe everything worked the way that it was supposed to..

Amorette Knew that JJ was where Emily belonged but after 2 years she just couldn't walk away, so she went and sat in the chair across the room. JJ was a little bit nervous that the French woman was just sitting there but Emily was her main concern.

It was late in the night and JJ had called Will to tell him that there had been an emergency and that she wasn't going to be home for a while, then she pushed the chair closer to Emily's bed and rested her head in her hands.

"_J,.. J.." _ is all that it took for both women to wake up, Amorette just looked at JJ.

JJ stood up and ran her fingers through Emily's hair.

"_I'm right here Em, I am right here" _she softly replied.

Emily knew that voice that was her JJ, with that she fought to open her eyes but in the end they were too heavy, she hoped that the next time that she spoke that JJ would still be there and that this wasn't a dream.

The only time that JJ had left Emily's side in the last two days was to go home shower, check on Henry and check in at work. She had actually taken to talking to Amorette, the French blonde had filled JJ in on what had happened the last 2 years and how she had tried many times to convince Emily to come home.

In return JJ had talked to her about Emily's time at the BAU and about how she had been such a rock for the team, and then one day she was just gone.

Emily was unconscious for a couple more days, JJ was starting to worry she had seen Emily get her unfair share of head injuries during her time at the BAU and she hoped that those injuries hadn't made her brain unable to come back from this trauma.

It was 3am when Emily opened her eyes again, she tried her hardest to focus this time, she saw that there was a blonde at her bedside, but she didn't want to get to hopeful that it was JJ, so she softly moved her head and put it on the blondes head.

When JJ turned and looked at Emily, JJ's eyes, lite up and Emily just smiled.

That's it for this chapter I know that it is short but I want JJ and Emily to talk in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Darkness Ch5

_"JJ, I.. I how did you know that I was here?" _Emily asked confused

"_your girlfriend came to the BAU, she said that there was an accident and all you would say was my name.. so I came" _

"_you didn't have to, I know that you are busy with Will, and Henry"_

"_Emily I will always come when you call, you should know that by now"_

Amorette took that as her cue to leave and let the women talk… she slowly made her way out of the room trying to go unnoticed, of course the other women were both profilers but they didn't seem to care at that moment.

"_JJ, I.."_

"_Em, please not right now," _JJ could tell from Emily's face that she wanted to have a serious conversation and JJ was right now was not the time nor the place. The women just sat there in silence for a few minutes and were only disrupted by the sound of JJ's phone ringing..

Of course a case had come up and even though they knew about Emily they couldn't spare JJ to stay back.

JJ just looked at Emily as if to take her in, as if she didn't know the next time that she would see the woman again. Emily could see the sadness in JJ.

"_don't worry Jennifer, I am not going anywhere I will be here when you get back".._

JJ just smiled she hoped that Emily was telling the truth, but after 2 years she was a little skeptical..

All JJ could think about while she was on the case was Emily, she knew that she was suppose to focus, but she couldn't get the images of Emily laying in that hospital bed out of her mind. Thankfully the case didn't take very long. They were on their way back home in 2 days.

JJ didn't even call will to tell him that they were coming home. The first place that she wanted to go was to see Emily, she had to make sure that the woman that she loved was still there, that she hadn't left again.

When JJ got to the hospital she was surprised to see that Emily was alone, watching tv.

"_Where's Amorette"_

"_out apartment hunting, she said that even if we weren't ready to talk about our feelings for each other, she knew that she could never compare to my love for you"_

"_oh, Em, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to come between you two, it's just that when I heard that you were here I had to come and make sure that you were ok."_

"_it's ok JJ really, if I understand it right it was actually me that blew it.. Even after 2 years with another woman you are still the one that I want to be with.. I know that you are with will and I know that you have Henry. Things are complicated and I know that we may not have a future, but JJ I would love to be able to step back into the role of your best friend.. I have missed you so much."_

_Oh, Em.. I have missed you too, everyday, all the time I find myself thinking about you, where you where? What you were doing? If you were ok? If you had found happiness? Emily I am so happy that you are back, and yes I am married to and yes we do have Henry, but we are not happy, he knows that something is off, and he knows that I haven't been myself since you left. I just don't think that he has come to conclusion that I love you Emily Prentiss, I have since the day you walked into the office."_

With that JJ walked closer now with a small gap in between the two women JJ took Emily hand and then she reached down to kiss her. It wasn't even 5 minutes later that JJ noticed the time and with as much as she wanted to stay with Emily she had to go home to her son, and husband.. So she gave Emily another kiss, and told her that she would be back tomorrow.

As JJ walked away, Emily couldn't help but wonder if this was going to be the same game all over again.. what she didn't know is that in JJ's mind she was wondering how this was going to play out when she told Will that she was leaving him…

That's it for this chapter.. Next Chapter Emily will get out of the hospital and more decisions are made..


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness Ch6

A/N: sorry that I have been so late updating, many things have happened.. With working two jobs and school, then a divorce and my mom had a heart attack.. Hopefully I can get back on track now..

Ch 6

Emily was more then ready to go home when the doctors finally gave the all clear for her to be released. She wanted to get home and start getting on with her life, Amorrette had found an apartment. She still wanted to stay in the city and stay around Emily, so that they could still be friends. Emily was told that she had to stay one more night in the hospital just as a precaution and then she could leave in the morning. She wasn't thrilled but if it meant that she got to go home then she was fine with it.

Meanwhile, JJ was at home thinking about Emily and how she was going to make up for the last two years, she was also thinking about what she was going to say to Will when he got home from work. She had planned to make dinner, but then she realized what did it matter she was too nervous to eat and once she told will that she was leaving she figured that he probably wouldn't be that hungry either.

She had just put Henry to bed when she heard the front door open, she took a deep breath in and decided it was now or never.

"_hey J, Henry sleeping?"_

"_yea, just got him down"_

"_ok well I think that I am going to take a shower and then head to bed"_

"_actually Will can we talk first"_

"_hmm, yea, sure just let me change"_

JJ was getting more nervous as Will went to change, it felt like forever when it was really about 10 minutes since he had left.

"_Jennifer, before you say anything I am pretty sure that I know where this is going"_

"_you haven't called me Jennifer in years, Will I know that we…"_

"_this is about Emily isn't it"_

"_how do you figure that"_

"_you have been acting weird since she came back, I think that it is great that she is back you will have your best friend back. I know that it is hard to adjust with her all of a sudden return but I am sure that you guys can make it work"_

"_yea, that's what I want to talk to you about, Will, I am trying to make things work with Emily, but not the way that you think.. I love her, and having her come back has made me realize that I can't not have her in my life every day."_

"_JJ I know that you love her, she is your best friend and maybe Hotch will even give her, her job back"_

"_that's not what I mean Will, I mean that I am IN love with her"_

"_your what?" _

She could see that will was starting to put the pieces together and he was getting angry.

"_what do you mean that you are IN love with her? How did this happen? More importantly when did this happen?"_

"_umm, I mean that I love her, the way she looks, the way she laughs, everything about her.. I'm not quite sure how it happened it just did.."_

"_you didn't answer when did you know that you loved her?"_

" …_. When Elle left…"_

"_are you fucking serious JJ, that was 5 years ago.. that was before Henry was even born"_

"_I know Will please let me explain.. back then I didn't know what it was she was just different. Then I met you and you were also different. You and I went out and had fun and next thing I knew I was pregnant with Henry.. I thought that I could make it work. But she was always there in my mind. I don't regret Henry for a minute, and I don't regret these last 3 years, but now I think that it is time that I do what I feel is right not what I think society feels is right"_

"_are you seriously telling me that after 3 years together, two years of marriage an year old son that you are leaving me.. for HER"_

"_Will please calm down, I don't want to wake Henry up.."_

"_NO, I won't calm down, Jennifer Jareau if you leave me for her, you mine as well go now, but my son stays here"_

"_you're out of your fucking mind if you think that I am leaving my son here.. he is the reason that I did all this to begin with. I thought that he needed a chance to have both parents in the same home, I am not saying that you can't see him, but you sure as hell are not keeping him"_

"_my son will not be raised by…. "_

"_By what, lesbians, gays, queers.. you are not taking our son Will, now you can either leave or I will, but either way Henry goes with me"_

"_Over my dead body" _ Will said as he pushed her up against the wall.. she figured that this probably wouldn't go well, but she never thought that he would get this angry..

It took all she had to focus, she knew that he was Henry's dad but she also knew that she had to get away, thankfully her FBI training kicked in and she was able to escape him, leaving him there stumbling for a minute she took off towards Henry's room.

She quickly closed the door and moved the dresser up against it, she knew that it wouldn't hold for long, hell it was only a 3 drawer dresser and if she could move it that quick it was only a few minutes until he would get in..

Not knowing what else to do, she quickly dialed the only number she could think of in such a rush.

"_hello sweetness, what can I do for you" _ Garcia answered

"_I need Morgan at my house now… please hurry Pen"_

"_JJ are you ok? What's happening?" _ Penelope asked her friend worryingly as she woke her fiancée..


	7. Chapter 7

Darkness Ch7

Derek had only gotten part of the story, but in reality all he needed to hear was that JJ was in trouble and that she needed his help. He didn't waste any time. On his way there he contemplated calling the other members of the team, but then he decided that JJ called Garcia, not the police so maybe she just wanted it to be a private matter.

When he pulled up, nothing looked out of order, he tried knocking on the door but there was no answer, so as his fear kicked in for what he may find he found his hand resting on the glock on his side. He slowly made his way into the house, and then he could hear the yelling.

"_I swear to god JJ, you are not leaving this house with my son" _

That's really all it took for Derek to race up the stairs, and for a minute he stood there in shock,.

JJ felt relief as she saw Derek rush Will knocking them both to the ground.. Derek didn't waste any time as he just started wailing on Will, as JJ stood up she could feel that her body was going to bruise, her face hurt as she tried to recover, she saw Derek and as much as she liked the fact that Will was getting what he deserved she couldn't let Derek kill him.

JJ rushed over and pulled Derek off, Will was left barely conscious, Derek then cuffed him so he couldn't get away if he did come to.

Derek gently pulled JJ's face up so that he could get a better look, he could see that she was probably going to have a black eye as well as a hand print around her throat, as for her other injuries, he had no idea if there were any or how bad they were.

"_JJ, are you ok? What happened?"_

"_Derek I am so glad that you came, I am so sorry, I told him that I was leaving and he just went crazy"_

"_Angel you have nothing to be sorry for, I don't care what you told him, he had no right to lay his hands on you.. we need to have you checked out and we need to call the law.. ok"_

"_I really hoped that it wouldn't have to go that far, but your right"_

JJ was almost crying again and as she went to call the police, he decided that he should probably check in with his fiancée, knowing her, she was probably freaking out.

After they both got off the phone, JJ went back to the nursery to find that Derek had Henry in his arms, and was trying to soothe him, the arguing had woken him and he was scared.

Although she didn't want her son to see her like this she also knew that he wouldn't want to be with anyone else right now so she gently took him in her arms and realized that was a mistake. She felt like her ribs were on fire, from the kick that Will had gotten off when Henry woke up.

Hearing that it was an FBI agent that was attacked the police wasted no time arriving at the scene, what they didn't expect is that they would be arresting one of their own. A few of his colleagues looked in disbelief but after seeing JJ there was no denying what he had done. There was no way that they could protect him, even if they had wanted too. Another cop to add to the list..

JJ had finally given in and let Derek take her to the hospital, she knew that Penelope would probably be meeting them there which would probably be a good thing. As JJ finally started to relax it came back to her that Emily was being released tomorrow, and she figured that she should probably tell her before she found out tomorrow. After all there was going to be no way to hide it.

As she looked at her watch she realized that it was almost 2am, Emily would be getting dismissed in about 6 hours, which should be enough time for her to be calm enough to not kill Will. After getting the all clear from the Dr, She asked Pen and Derek to keep an eye on Henry and she made her way to Emily's room.

As JJ walked into Emily room she could see that the woman was pretending to go to sleep, apparently the nurse's told her that if she didn't rest they were going to try to keep her longer.

"_Emi, sweetie, it's just me"_

"_JJ, what are you doing here at… 2:30 in the morning"_ Emily asked as she tried to focus to find the light, switching it on her face immediately changed.

"_What the hell happened?"_

"_Em, calm down it is a lot worse than it looks"_

"_that's not answering my question. Oh my god, JJ are you ok? What happened"_

" _I'll be fine.. I thought that I should come see you before morning and somebody else had told you, Will is in jail. I had him arrested"_

"_Will did this? I'm gonna kill him!"_

"_Derek almost beat you too it., but it's not worth it, he is in jail, and it is over"_

"_why?"_

"_I told him that I was leaving him, I told him that I tried to make it work but I just couldn't and then I told him that I was in love with somebody else"_

"_well I kind of hope that other someone isn't me, because I swear I am going to kill him and I will happily do my time"_

"_Em, you need to calm down if you want to get out of here tomorrow and no more talk about killing anyone, I didn't just go through hell so that you could spend the rest of your life in prison, now I love you Emily Prentiss but we both need some sleep before 8"_


	8. Chapter 8

Darkness CH 8

JJ woke up with a splitting headache, she rolled over and looked at her clock.. it read 10am, damn it she was late. Looking at her phone she thought it was a little weird that Emily hadn't called asking where she was yet. She rolled over and that's when the pain hit, this was going to be a harder day then she thought, it would take her a good half an hour to even get up and get dressed. She called the hospital and left a message with a nurse to tell Emily that she would be there soon.

*1 hour later*

JJ was walking down the hall to Emily's room, when she walked in the older woman wasn't there, she checked the restroom and then when she had looked everywhere she went to find a nurse.

"_Excuse me, have can you tell me where Emily Prentiss is?"_

"_um, just let me check the computer…. It seems like Ms. Prentiss was released about 35 minutes ago."_

"_hmm, that's weird she was supposed to wait for me to pick her up.."_

"_let me check.. it looks like she left a note for you though."_

Those words kind of hit her like a pound of bricks the last time that Emily had left her a note was on her wedding day. Her hand was kind of shaky as the nurse handed her the note.

**My dearest Jen,**

**Don't worry I haven't went far. There was something that I had to do.. please wait for me I will be back in about an hour or so. I PROMISE.**

** Love Em**

JJ felt her smile a little, she was glad that Emily had promised to come back, but now she was a little nervous about where Emily had went.

*same time with Emily*

As Emily walked down the hall, she was trying to control her anger she wanted more than anything to rip him apart, but she knew that JJ was right it wouldn't solve anything.

As she looked at the man, she couldn't help but be thankful that there was an iron barred gate between them.

"_what are you doing here?.. haven't you caused enough damage?"_

As she looked at Will she couldn't help but smile, Derek had done a good job on his face. Will was sporting a broken nose and both eyes were black and blue..

"_I can here for one reason and one reason only, but then JJ's words rang in my head.._

"_don't talk about her with me!"_

"_wow Will you really should be nicer, after all it seems like you have yourself in quite a hole right now.. but I don't intend for this conversation to be a long one.. I just have one thing to say and then I will go"_

By now he was getting angry and did just what she hoped he would do, he moved close enough to the bars that she could reach through and grab him.

"_here's what I have to say, when you get out of here, you will go away. You will not bother us, or come around Henry, because if you do I swear to god Will, I will find you and I will kill you. The damage that agent Morgan did will look like a slap on the wrist if you ever even look at JJ the wrong way again.. Believe me when I say that I have worked CIA and FBI long enough to make sure that you disappear! Do you understand me?"_

She didn't wait for a response, as she shoved him back so that he fell on the floor, the guard just looking at them to make sure that there was no serious damage done. With that Emily casually walked out of the police station, it didn't completely take her anger away but seeing the damage that Derek had done did make her feel better. Now she only had one more errand to run before returning to meet JJ at the hospital, She had stopped at the store and then decided to save time that she would just make phone calls to the other two places she didn't want to keep JJ waiting.

As Emily walked back into the hospital she couldn't help but let the smile take over her face.

"_Where the hell have you been? I have been worried sick?"_

"_JJ, calm down.. I'm fine and you got my note right?"_

"_yes, I got your note but that doesn't change the fact that I had no idea where you were"_

"_well I promised that I would come back, and I did.. Now please I am fine, you are ok, can we please get out of this damn hospital?"_

"_yea, let's go"_

"_hmm, didn't think about this before, but your place or mine?"_

"_Well considering that mine is still a crime scene I'm guessing yours… is that ok?"_

"_of course it is."_

As the women left, Emily was thinking.. of course she knew that JJ's house was still being cleaned and stuff, but she had to make sure that JJ was comfortable to go back to her house..

As Emily and JJ made it to the door, Emily wondered if everything was ready.

"_JJ can you do me a favor and close your eyes, it's just that I haven't been home since before the hospital and I kind of want to make sure that it's not a disaster before you finally see it"_

"_Em, I'm sure that it looks fine"_

"_please J, you know how OCD I am"_

"_ugh, fine Em, 5 minutes.. after that you will have to deal with it ok?"_

"_ok, I knew you couldn't say no to me"_

JJ closed her eyes and Emily opened the door, everything was perfect the dining room was lit up by candle light, the table was set, wine was chilling (and cider incase either one of them decided to take their pain meds)..

"_JJ, you can open your eyes" _Emily told her as she stood to turn the music on


	9. Chapter 9

Darkness Ch9

"_oh my god Em, this is beautiful.. is this where you where when I couldn't find you?"_

Emily thought about lying to JJ and saying yes, but they had known each other for to long to start lying now.

"_no, I mean this was my idea, but this was all Garcia.. got to love that woman"_

"_yea, she is something else isn't she"_

Emily just took JJ by the hand and led her to the table, after they ate, they danced a little. Then they decided to go to bed, thankfully Garcia and Derek had kept Henry so that both women could relax and heal a little bit without a toddler running around.

When morning rolled around it took JJ a minute to realize that she was wrapped around Emily, she knew that she would feel the pain as soon as she tried to move, but it was well worth it to be able to wake up next to her. She was also very grateful that Hotch had given her the rest of the week off, which meant that she had 4 more days to get things figured out and to figure out what was going on with Emily.

As JJ tried to get out of bed without waking Emily, she was doing good until she winced at the pain in her ribs, suddenly Emily was wide awake as if JJ had screamed or something.

"_are you ok"_

"_yea, I'm fine.. sorry I didn't mean to wake you"_

"_it's ok.. I should be getting up soon anyway.. time for coffee and then I think that we need to talk"_

"_just tell me that you are not leaving again"_

"_Jennifer Jareau I never intend to leave again"_

Emily took JJ's face in her hand and then kissed her.

"_I think that we need to talk about what happens now, I mean what do we do?"_

The women talked about work, and if they were going to tell the team that they were trying to make it work, but they decided to wait for a while in order to show that It wouldn't get in the way of their jobs, after talking about work they talked about living arrangements. JJ said that she was going to give up the house and get an apartment. They both decided that it was too soon and to new in their relationship for them to just start living together. After they talked it was time for lunch, they decided that they would go get Henry from Garcia, and then maybe go to the park for him to play.

When they got to Garcia's JJ couldn't decided who was more excited Henry or Emily, they had seen each other in over 2 years. JJ was a little shocked Henry even remembered Emily. Emily reached down and picked the boy up, JJ could see that it hurt her to lift him, but seeing the smile on her son's face she knew that Emily wouldn't have it any other way.

After thanking Penelope and Derek the women made their way to the park with Henry.

"_Emmy, come play with me"_ the little boy whined as he ran to the swings

Emily looked at JJ who then looked at the little boy, how could anyone say no to him

"_just be careful and no over doing it"_

"_yes, mom" _Emily replied.

Emily took the little boys hand and they were off to go play on the swings, JJ couldn't help but smile at the sight and for a minute she didn't think that it was possible to love those two anymore then she already did. After the swings Henry had convinced Emily that he wanted her to go with him to the slide and help him with the monkey bars, that's when she knew that tonight would be a pain pill kind of night..

After helping Henry across the monkey bars, she looked over to JJ's direction, but she wasn't there, all of a sudden she got a really bad feeling. She quickly grabbed Henry and headed back over to the picnic area. The first thing that she noticed was the JJ's water bottle was open and had been poured over, also sitting on the blanket was JJ's cell phone.

As she looked around she almost missed it she saw a blonde ponytail heading off into the woods, and she wasn't alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Darkness Ch10

_**A/N:**_** sorry that I haven't updated lately I have had many things going on. I hope that you are all still following along. School is becoming very hectic with graduation right around the corner, a few people have quit where I work so I have been pulling a lot of overtime.I'm still trying to write but with all the research papers, and stuff for school, it seems like I have just been blank lately when trying to write for this story.. I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint and I will try to start updating more often..**

Emily didn't know what to do, she had Henry to watch out for.. she wondered if that is why JJ wasn't fighting, as it weighed heavily on her, thankfully she noticed another woman walking up to the park.

"_Hailey, I need you to watch Henry I promise that I will explain everything but something has happened to JJ please call the team and don't let him out of your sight"_

Hailey didn't waste any time as she pulled out her phone, when she turned back around Emily was already heading off to the woods. Emily didn't really know what she would do if things go bad, after all she wasn't carrying, and with her still recovering from the accident she was having trouble running let alone having to do a takedown.

There was something familiar about the man as Emily had started to close the gap trying to not cause any attention to herself, then it finally came to her, the man was Will. Oh it was on now she was going to kill him.

She knew that Will had some strength behind him, as well as the fact that he was a cop so he had received some of the same trainings that she had. This was going to hurt like hell, but there was no way that she was going to let him hurt JJ again.

Before she knew what she was doing she was only about 10 feet away from Will and JJ, the way that they were positioned will was looking at JJ and JJ looked past him for a split second and saw Emily, she knew that this was going to be a fight, for a moment she felt fear if Emily was here then where was Henry?

After knowing that JJ had seen her she knew that it was only matter of time until Will noticed that she was there as well. She took in a deep breath and thought to herself that it was now or never.

It was as if JJ knew what she was thinking because right as she was getting ready to rush him she noticed that JJ had beat her to it and had head butted him, hard enough to knock off his balance and give both her and Emily time to rein themselves.

JJ was now kicking him the way that he had done to her only a few days ago. Emily just stood there and watched, she knew that although JJ was hurting that she needed to do this, she needed to take back her life and not have the fear, plus it was just hot to watch her girlfriend go all badass.

After a few minutes Will was just laying there and JJ was done. Emily knew that she hadn't killed him, but she was still pissed, as JJ sat down Emily walked over to Will and picked him up off the ground.

"_hmm, Will I thought that I had made myself clear the other day at the station? I guess not. You are so lucky that I m not packing right now, I would shoot you and not think twice"_

JJ looked up for a minute so that is why Emily left the hospital before I got there, at this same time, Will appeared to have a smirk on his face, as Emily looked at JJ that was all it took for Will to get a good punch to her face, Emily was not at all happy, about another bruise, but she was more than happy to make the smirk disappear as she bounced his face off a tree. With this he was now unconscious. She pulled out her phone and called Derek.

"_Where the hell are you guys?"_

"_looking you.. Do you know how many trees are around?"_

"_ugh, just hurry up.."_

She hung up the phone and started calling for them. In fact they were only about 20 feet away made her shake her head in disbelief, leave it to Derek to get the team lost..

None of the team looked all to concerned for the unconscious man lying in front of them, but Derek was immediately at Emily's side, examining her face. Spence went straight to JJ, somehow that is how it always worked. Neither of the women actually needed the help but they were more then appreciated to have it. There only worry now was getting back to Henry and making sure that he didn't see Will.


	11. Chapter 11

Darkness Ch11

A/N: Sorry that it has been forever since my last update I have been extremely scattered. I am falling behind in college and suffering burn out bad, then at work we are short staffed and I have been pulling like 60+ a week, on the home front I was in the hospital for a little bit, hoping that I am getting back on my feet now.. I think that this story is going to come to an end soon. Then I will work on finishing the other and maybe consider sequels to my stories of even start with another set of women.. just thinking I need a change of pace for a while. Hope you will still read..

Darkness Ch11

*6 months later*

Things were finally seemed to be getting back to normal for JJ, it was hard to explain to Henry that Will wasn't going to be around. After the trial he had been sentenced to 10 in prison. JJ wasn't happy that her son's father was in prison but Will had brought it on himself.

As for JJ and Emily they had grown a lot closer and it was rare that you saw one without the other. Of course they each had a night of the week were they went out with their friends so that they weren't constantly together. Sometimes with living together and working together things became tense between the two women. Henry had taken to Emily being there almost immediately, he was happy to have "aunt emmy" there.

Emily had gotten almost as bad as JJ when they had to leave for a case, but thankfully Hotch and JJ made it easier because they had both done it so many times. Having Hailey volunteer to babysit was a godsend she knew the hours and jack loved the playmate.

This case was especially hard on the team, police officers were being murdered and other then that in common and the districts, there was really nothing that they could find. They knew that this case was going to hit Derek pretty hard, and Derek was their family so it hit them as well.

It took them, four days to find the un-sub, and as they figured he wouldn't go down quietly 2 more cops had died and Derek had shot and killed the guy. Not exactly how they hoped that it would end but now they were on their way home.

It was on the plane that JJ got the phone call

"_agent Jareau speaking"_

"_yes, miss Jareau this is officer Alex gates from Statesville penitentiary I just called to inform you that sometime during the night that your Ex-husband escaped our facility"_

"_WHAT? How does that happen?"_

By now she had gotten the attention from everyone else on the team, waking Emily who was now suddenly alert

"_ma'am I know that you are angry, but we haven't quite figured that out yet. I am sorry that this is happening and we are doing our best to locate him as we speak"_

"_sorry only works so far officer, I swear if he hurts one more person that I care about I am coming for your job, you do understand me"_

With that she didn't wait for an answer she just hung up and explained to the team that Will had escaped.

This made Hotch extremely nervous because he hadn't been able to get a hold of Hailey to let them know that they were on their way back. Before he had chalked it up to it being so early that she was still asleep, but now he was worried.

They still had 2 hours at least on the plane so against his better judgment he sent Penelope to check on them. He thought about calling the cops but he didn't want to completely freak Hailey out if he didn't need to, but then he also thought about Penelope and if things were bad then he didn't want her scarred with what they saw every day, so he made another agent go with her, that way they could enter first and Penelope would be there to explain things to Hailey if necessary.

*45 minutes later*

Penelope kept playing with the phone in her hands, how would she make this call and destroy two worlds? She had never thought that this would happen.


	12. Chapter 12

Darkness Ch12

Garcia knew that this could have gone two ways and neither one of those was the ideal situation but she didn't want to do this. How was she supposed to give this news and affect 2 families, not only were they exhausted but they were still in the air.

She took a few deep breaths and decided that she had to call someone so she sent a text to Derek and said she needed to talk, after talking with him, she knew that they would be landing soon and that she needed to make a decision. She hung up the phone and called Hotch.

_"Garcia I have been waiting for over an hour what did you find out is everyone ok?"_

_ "I know sir and I'm sorry but there were things that I had to take care of, please calm down do you really think that I was the one that wanted to make the call"_

_ "Penelope, enough what happened?"_

_ "well you were right, Will did go to your home to get Henry.."_

_ "oh god pen tell me Henry is ok" _JJ jumped in

"_he is fine my little angel, but there is some bad news"_

_ "Garcia"_

_ "well when Will showed up Hailey knew that something was off and she told him that he needed to leave and apparently there was a struggle"_

_ "if he touched my wife I will kill him"_

_ "…."_

_ "Garcia"_

_ "Hailey beat you to it Hotch I'm sorry we got there as soon as we could but we were too late, they are currently investigating the shooting but it looks like a good shot and she should be cleared by the time that you get home"_

Hotch was somewhat relieved that Hailey was physically ok, but the taking a human life was going to take a toll on her mental state.. then it dawned on him that he didn't even consider how JJ was feeling at the moment, he knew that JJ hated Will for what he had done but he was the father of her child, how do you explain to a child that they were never going to see their father again.

JJ just sat there in shock, she knew that Will was going to spend a lot of time in jail and that she was going to have to figure out what to tell Henry but she never thought that she would have to explain to her son that he would never see or talk to his father again, then she felt the sympathy for Hailey. Hailey had been put in a situation where she had to take a life to safe someone else's child that took amazing woman.

As soon as the plane landed they all made their way to the office all for varies reason but the most important was to make sure that Hailey and the kids were actually ok, JJ felt horrible that her life had now tremendously affected somebody else's and she wished that she could take it back but she couldn't now all she could do was try to help.

Help; help the woman that saved her son, the woman that killed a man to defend something that wasn't hers. JJ was in debt to Hailey and Hailey didn't even think of it. She was doing what a mother would do. She was doing what she knew any other members of the team would do if it meant that they had to protect Jack.

Garcia was sitting out in the waiting area with the boys when the team showed up, JJ didn't waste a moment as she picked up Henry to make sure that he was ok. Knowing that Hotch would want to go straight to Hailey Emily joined her by picking up jack and they stood there cuddling the children as Hotch walked into the room where his wife was being interviewed.

"_I'm sorry sir you can't be in here"_

"_Aaron" _Hailey proclaimed as she got up and walked into his arms.

"_I'm her husband"_

"_well I understand but you still can't be in here"_

"_well then I am also acting as her lawyer, and I need a moment with my client"_

"_your wife has not asked for an attorney"_

"_I think that I would like to consult one, now that I think about it" _Hailey jumped in

The officer looked a little angry, but there was nothing he could do so he gave Hotch a look as he left the two of them to talk.

"_Hailey, let me look at you, are you ok? Did he hurt you"_

"_Aaron, I'm ok, he didn't hurt me… oh god Aaron I killed a man"_

"_you did what you had to do, I know that it doesn't make it easier but he wouldn't have just taken Henry you could have been hurt, Jack could have been hurt. I am so proud of you, and I love you so much"_

Hailey just started crying she hadn't even considered the thought that Will would hurt her or Jack, she knew that he had attacked JJ but she just couldn't picture him hurting a child..

Hotch held her and let her cry for about 5 minutes before the door opened again, this time JJ had entered with tears in her eyes. Not in sadness of the death but sadness for the woman in front of her. Hotch slowly released Hailey as JJ walked up. For a minute no words were spoken the two women just looked at each other with such an understanding. Then JJ reached for Hailey and hugged her tight.

"_I am sorry for what happened tonight, I never thought that you would ever have to do what we have to do. But I am so thankful to you for saving my son. I don't think that I could ever thank you enough"_

"_you would have done the same thing for Jack"_

"_yes, I would have in a heartbeat but I know what the toll would be, I see it everyday, and I am sorry for what's to come.. if there is any way that I can help please never hesitate to ask"_

"_I would like to go home"_

"_I already took care of that, I told them of Will's escape they called the Jail and verified, they agree that the shot was necessary and they are dropping all charges you are free to go"_

"_thank you JJ" _Hotch and Hailey both spoke

Hailey walked out of interrogation room and Jack reached out for her, she smiled as she took him from Emily. Henry just looked at her and smiled like she was a new super hero and they all walked out of the station ready to go home and hopefully figure out a way to put this behind them.

A/N: so my intention was going to be to have Hailey die, but I just couldn't do it.. I just don't like Will so he had to go.. I think that there is only going to be one or two chapters left.. then I will either work on surprises, or start a sequel for life is a funny thing sometimes..


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it has taken this long to update, between work, school, divorce, and my brother being deployed I think that I kind of just lost track of everything else. This is the last chapter for Darkness, and I hope that you are not disappointed. I haven't decided yet, but there may be a sequel eventually. **

It had been a year since Will had died, Henry still missed is father, but it wasn't brought up as much as it used to be. Derek and Penelope had gotten married and were expecting a little one of their own.

Hailey had some trouble after taking Will's life, she went through the nightmares, and the flashbacks, Hotch tried to help, but he just didn't seem to see it the way that she did, from the point of a mother, and of a woman, so eventually Hailey did take JJ up on her offer to talk, sometimes Hailey would call at 2 or 3 in the morning, and as much as it hurt JJ to hear what Will had done, she still tried her best to be there for the woman that had saved her son's life.

Today though was a very special day. Even though they had only been back together for about a year, today Emily and JJ would be married.

Everyone they could think of was at the church (including Straus), they may not have always gotten along but she supported her team no matter what they decided, so she was here to show her support.

Standing at the altar waiting for JJ, Emily wore a beautiful white suit, that fit snug in all the right places, she had never been a dress kind of woman, and she figured she would rather be comfortable on her wedding day. Henry was over the moon excited to be able to play "dress up" at four years out he wore his own little suit.

The music started and JJ appeared in a long white dress, that barely touched the floor, it was strapless and jewels across the border of the chest. She wore pearls, and her hair curled to one side.

Emily almost stopped breathing when she saw her soon to be wife.

As she took JJ's hand the ceremony began,

"_Do you Emily Nicole Prentiss take this woman to be your wife"_

"_I do"_

"_Do you Jennifer Abigail Jareau take this woman as your wife"_

"_I do"_

"_these woman have decided to recite their own vows, Emily"_

"_Jen, I have loved you since the first time that I laid eyes on you. I have thought of your life together and how our friends and family would support us, but none of the dreams that I ever had even compare to the actual feelings of today, We have faced many things together both professionally and personally, and we have made it through. I promise that I will stand by you no matter where this life leads us. I love you" _Emily spoke trying not to cry

"_Emily, I knew when I first met you that there was something about you that would change my life, but I never thought that it would be this. In the beginning there were times, when I wanted to run and hide, and sometimes I actually did. The thing that I love about you the most is that you don't give up on something that you want, and I am so thankful for that. I would like to think that I would have came to my senses eventually but I am glad that we didn't waste more time. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. You have been my rock, and my protector and I know that no matter where life takes us, I will always be safe, because you will be there." _JJ spoke, both of them now trying not to cry

"_By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you married in the state of Virginia, you may now kiss our bride"_

Henry wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he knew that it was a big party, and big party meant lots of cake. He was also happy that his Emmy wasn't going away again.


End file.
